Pokemon:Black and White Reborn
by abisda123
Summary: The plot follows Black and White! Cheren and Bianca always fight. Axels always stuck in the middle of it. Cheren is cold towards others, Bianca is a bit TOO nice and Axel is the happy-go lucky guy who's personality varies COMPLETELY! N is gay, and Hilda is really annoying, and the gym leaders think their all that! R&R. Pairings: Cheren x Bianca, N x Hilda, OC x ? First of a series
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon: Black and White Reborn

Chapter 1

A.N. My first fanfic that I've thought about for a long time. It's about an OC that goes through the plot of Pokémon Black and White with a few twists that make it more epic and with actual strategies in battle. I'll be writing this story with one of my friends, D4ssy, who also writes fanfics. This will make uploads faster. No flames please ,constructive criticism is welcome. This story is the first of a series. Now on with the story.

Nuvema Town- Axel P.O.V

"WHERE THE HELL IS BIANCA!" Cheren yelled at me.

"Ow, my ears, Cheren calm down!" I replied. "She'll be here, she wouldn't miss it for the world."

Hey you readers I'm Axel and I'm breaking the fourth wall. If you are confused about what's happening, Cheren and I are standing here, waiting for our friend Bianca to arrive so we can get our first Pokémon. Professor Juniper (a famous Pokémon researcher) snuck into my room at night…Ok. Anyway she gave me a box of Pokémon and told me to wait for Cheren and Bianca before opening it.

"CHEREN, AXEL. SORRY I'M LATE!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" We yelled. "Oh. It's Bianca…."

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was… Um…. Held up, yeah I was held up." She said.

"*sigh* it's fine. Let's just pick our Pokémon, Axel you pick first since they were sent to you" Cheren said.

"Ok, let's do this." I said while taking the lid off of the box. Inside there were three poke balls. I picked one up and released the Pokémon.

"SNIVY!" the grass snake said.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" I said.

"Snivy." it said looking away.

"Wow, someone's got some attitude problems!" I said. It's just like Cheren. I picked up the next poke ball and released a pig. "Cool!"

"It's SO CUTE!" Bianca said.

"Calm down, pesky girl!" Cheren said. (Poke special reference XD)

I picked up the final poke ball and released the final Pokémon.

"OSHA!" The Pokémon yelled. It looked up and then rubbed its head sheepishly, realizing he just yelled out.

"Huh, it's polite, cool." I said.

"Well Axel, you sure are taking your time, can you pick one already." Cheren said impatiently.

"Be PAITENT Cheren." Bianca said.

"It's fine I guess I was taking too long." I replied. I looked at each one. Snivy is a no. Maybe I should pick Tep…"

"NO! That's mine." Bianca said.

"Fine." I said. I looked at Oshawott. "Looks like I'll pick you, Oshawott!"

"OSHA!" It said with excitement.

"FINALLY!" Cheren said impatiently.

"Why are you such a JERK Cheren!" Bianca said.

*sigh* why do they always argue. "Hey, aren't you gonna choose your Pokémon."

"Oh yeah!" Bianca said, suddenly stopping the argument. I sighed, sweat dropping. "It's obvious! I pick Tepig and Cheren gets Snivy."

"HEY, how come YOU get to pick mine! Oh well I wanted that one anyway." He said.

Bianca and I sweat dropped. What the hell Cheren.

"Aaaaannnyyyways, how about a battle Axel!" Bianca said.

"BIANCA, just because the Pokémon are small, it doesn't mean it's safe to fight in a house."

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport." She said. "Now let's fight Axel!"

"Hmph, fine, I guess it will be fun but be careful." I said. "Let's go Oshawott."

"TEPIG, FIGHTO!" Bianca yelled. Did she really just say that?

Battle

(For battle scenes I'm just going to write the commands and not anything extra. Tell me if I should change anything our add anything)

Tepig, use tackle!

Dodge it Oshawott! Oshawott easily jumped out of the way.

Oshawott use tail whip, now use tackle. Tackle did extra damage because Tepig's defence was lowered.

"OUCH! Tepig are you alright!"

Tepig use tackle. Oshawott took it like a man and it didn't really do anything.

Now Oshawott use tackle again. Tepig was sent flying into the bed.

"MY BED!"

"It was your own fault."

Tepig fell and was unable to battle.

"What how did he faint. The first tackle didn't do nearly as much!" Bianca said.

"Hmph, got a critical hit which is why Tepig got owned." Cheren said.

"Aww, man. Tepig return." Bianca said returning her Pokémon to its ball. "We'll win next time." She sighed. "Anyway, Cheren it's your turn to fight."

"NO WAY, look at what you've done to the room, I'm not fighting." He said.

I decided to step in: "Come on Cheren lets just fight. I'm sick of your arguments."

"What arguments?" He asked. I sweat dropped.

"Let's just start." I said, sighing.

Battle

Snivy is faster so let's start! Use leer.

Leer? Oh, leer lowers defence just like tail whip. OK, Oshawott, use tail whip and then tackle.

Snivy dodge it. Now use your own tackle.

Oshawott dodge it! Oshawott was to slow and the tackle connected. Oshawott was sent flying into the bookshelf.

"Was that a critical hit Cheren?" Bianca asked.

"No, Snivy just had more momentum from jumping and dodging." Cheren replied.

"Come on, Oshawott, you can get up." I said as Oshawott slowly got to its feet.

Oshawott are you used to Snivy's speed. Good, now use tackle, make sure it's slow.

Snivy dodge it. Snivy jumped into the air.

"NOW OSHAWOTT!" I yelled.

Oshawott managed to stop because he was going so slow, he then jumped up following Snivy while using tackle. Cheren realised what was happening.

"Good game…Axel."

"CRASH!"

Snivy fainted. Oshawott landed straight on its feet.

"Great job Oshawott!"I yelled.

"Cheren, how did he one hit KO you?" Bianca asked.

"Well, Axel is cleverer than he looks. You see, Axel took everything into account before making his move, and he did it in such a short period of time. He has a great talent for that. He has eyes like a hawk and analysing skills like a computer. However, Bianca we can't fall behind." Cheren said.

"You are right. However you still haven't answered my question." Bianca replied.

"Oh yeah, you see, during the first turn he used tail whip so that our amount of damage dealt would be equal, then he used tackle to see where Snivy's strengths and weaknesses are. He probably knew Snivy was skilled enough to dodge it but he wanted Oshawott to get used to Snivy's speed. After Snivy attacked, it gave Axel enough time to analyse the field and plan his attack. He knew that I would dodge so he made Oshawott slow down. This counted as one turn. In the next turn he followed Snivy with a more powerful tackle, and because the first two tackles were not critical hits, it was highly probable that the next one would be a critical hit. The momentum added with Snivy's lowered defence and the critical hit meant that Snivy was taken down in one hit. If it wasn't for the critical hit Snivy would have probably survived, in other words, Axel took a gamble. However, in this case it worked." Cheren explained.

"Woah…" Bianca was speechless after Cheren's long speech.

"So… if you guys are done, then can we head over to the professor's lab to say thanks." I said.

"Good idea, let's go." Cheren said.

"Wait you guys go on ahead, I have something to do." Bianca said rushing off.

"What's with her?" I said

"Don't know, don't care." Cheren replied.

END OF CHAPTER 1

A.N. Thanks for reading. I will upload regularly since I have some free time so keep checking to see if I've uploaded. I like all of the starters equally; I just picked Oshawott for the sake of it. Thanks and sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you to pokeball645 and D4sssy (of course) and Farla for reviewing, reviews make me write faster so please REVIEW! The beginning of the chapter is kind of slow but later on it picks up. No flames please. Now on with the story.

Previously -starring… AXEL

Hi guys it's me Axel! I'm here to summarise the last chapter. Basically, what happened was; Bianca was late, we picked our starter Pokemon. Then, Bianca asked me to fight her IN MY ROOM. After I beat her I fought Cheren. By the time I finished beating them, my room was completely wrecked. We were about to go and thank the professor, when Bianca said she had something urgent to do, read on to find out what happens next… was that good enough abisda.

Me: Yes it was, so now you can hurry up and get back to your room so I can start writing.

_*Sigh* _fine.

-Axel runs off-

Ok guys, now on with the story!

Nuvema town- Axel's P.O.V

Cheren and I headed downstairs so we could head over to the professor's lab.

"Axel?" Mom said.

"Yeah mom?" I replied.

"I saw Bianca run off, what happened?" She said.

"Oh, Bianca, she said she had something to do." I answered.

"She said she was going home, I think you should go and check on her, she looked sad." Mum said.

I think following her would count as stalking, but I can't disobey mum.

"Ok, hey Cher…" I said

"No, you go by yourself, it's too time consuming, I'll meet you at the lab." Cheren interrupted before walking out the door. I sweat dropped. Cheren's always been rude. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even friends with him.

I walked out following Cheren and found him gone. He's quite fast. I head towards Bianca's house, saying an occasional hello to passer-by's. I stop in front of the door before opening it.

"Hello… is anyone ho…" I said quietly.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Bianca's dad yelled.

'AARRGGHH! He's angry, I'm just gonna stay quiet'

"But dad I already got my first Pokemon and I WANT to go!" Bianca said.

I saw Bianca and her father arguing and her mother just standing in the kitchen watching. Aren't you gonna help.

"No, no and a hundred times NO, you are not going!" he said.

"You know what dad I don't care about what you say, I'm outta here!" she said before running towards me. "Oh, Axel, sorry you had to see that, let's head over to the lab… I'm fine." She said before running off.

"Okay… um bye Bianca's family." I said before following Bianca. That was awkward; I eavesdropped on a family argument and then just walked off.

Anyway, I'm just going to head to the lab. I walked over there and saw Bianca and Cheren waiting.

"You came here after Bianca, why are you so slow Axel." Cheren said.

"Forget about it, let's just go in." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah! Let's go." Bianca said as if there wasn't even an embarrassing family argument that one of her best friends JUST witnessed.

Professor Juniper's Lab

"HEEELLLOOO!" Bianca yelled.

"Be quiet Bianca!" Cheren said.

"Do you always have to argue guys, we're guests here so be polite." I said.

"*sigh* fine." They said.

"Oh… HEEEELLLO AXEL, BIANCA, CHEREN!" Professor Juniper called. "Welcome, welcome."

Um… is she alright. She's even louder than Bianca.

"Oh, hi Professor…"Cheren said, shocked at how weird this famous figure was.

"Sooooo, I trust you chose your Pokemon." She said.

"Oh yeah. I chose Tepig, Axel chose Oshawott and Cheren chose Snivy!" Bianca answered.

"WAAAIIIT A MINUITE! YOU CHOSE MY STARTER, NOT ME!" Cheren said.

"OH, DRRROOOP IT ALREADY CHEREN!" Bianca said.

"Guy's…" I try to say. (Cheren and Bianca continue to bicker.) "GUYS!" I yell.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" they say. "Sorry…" They almost whisper.

"Okay… Professor, we came to say thank you for the Pokemon." I say.

"Oh no worries. I actually wanted you to come here before you started your journey, because, I wanted to give you this device. It's called a Pokedex. It records data of the Pokemon you meet on your journey. However, to collect every bit of data on a Pokemon you need to catch them. Meet me on Route 1 so I can teach you how to catch them." She said before rushing off.

"She didn't even ask for our opinion." Cheren said.

"We might as well; she did give us our Pokemon." I said.

"Yeah, let's go to Route 1!" Bianca said enthusiastically.

We walked outside and my mum was waiting for us.

"Hello kids, here's a present for you before you head off." She said while giving us town maps.

"Oh, thanks mum. I'll be going now." I said. It's kind of awkward saying good bye to mum. " I'll be back soon." We walked off towards Route 1.

Route 1- Bianca's P.O.V

"HIIIII PROFESSOR!" I said, Axel and the jerk were following me.

"Oh, Heellllo!" She said. "Come here to see how to catch a Pokemon!"

Cue annoying Capture tutorial

Now that Minccino's weakened Patrat you use a Poke ball. Go Poke Ball!

The Patrat was captured!

Tutorial finished

"And that's how you catch a Pokemon!" She said.

"Woah!" I said.

"Well, I'll be off, bye and enjoy your journey!" she said waving goodbye.

"Bye professor." I said. "Now, how about we continue on our journey, I'll catch more Pokemon than you." I said.

"Bianca it's not about how many you catch, but about what you catch." Cheren replied.

"I'm gonna catch them all for the professor you idiot!" I retaliated.

"Come on guys stop arguing, I'm going on ahead." Axel said.

"OK, Bye." I replied.

Axel's P.O.V

"Alright Oshawott let's continue on to the first Route of our journey!" I said to my trusty Pokemon.

"Osha!"

Route 1 wasn't as epic as I thought it would be; there were only Lillipup and Patrat. I didn't take long at all to get to Accumulla town. Although, Oshawott DID learn water gun: its first water type attack. I healed Oshawott in the Pokemon centre when I heard some men talking to each other: "Hey dude, did you see those retarded looking people outside?" he said. "Huh, no I didn't, what's going on?" the other guy said. "Come on, let's go check it out."

I followed them outside. There was a huge crowd of people and some creepy looking guy talking to them. This dude had long greenish hair and ONE eye. He had a walking stick and a huge cape draped over his body. His speech was so long and boring. I noticed Cheren standing near the front of the crowd. I was bored so I went to him

"Yo!" I said.

"Ah!" he said. "Oh… it's you."

Talk about rude. "Awwww, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I've spent my entire life with you, when I started this journey, I saw it as an opportunity to get away from you and Bianca."

"You're still the same," I sighed. "So… who's this weirdo?"

"He calls himself… Ghetsis."

"No I'm pretty sure his name's Ghetsis." Some random guy said.

"… WHO ASKED YOU, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DRAMITIC!"

"Calm down Cheren." After our conversation was over Ghetsis finished off and walked off with his group of retards. They were ALL wearing the same costume, it was a medieval knight's costume. "Did you hear what that guy was talking about."

"I heard the first part but I was distracted by SOMEBODY!"

"Sorry about that… but you didn't tell me what he said."

"Oh, he said that he wanted all pokemon to be freed and that we should liberate them because apparently they are unhappy."

"… THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"I know, I thought so too.."

"Is it really bullshit?"

"Huh, who the hell are you." This person was kinda weird. I couldn't tell if he was a boy or a girl.

"First, you have to tell me who you are, and why you don't want to free your pokemon." He said.

"I'm Axel and this is Cheren and our dream is to become champions. We don't want to 'free' our pokemon because they actually like us."

"AXEL WHY DID YOU TELL HIM ALL OF THAT!" Cheren said.

"OH CRAP, I BLABBED."

"Ha-ha, you guys are funny AND kinda handsome too." He said. Cheren and I shivered. "Now, I want to see if your pokemon DO want to be with you. Let's battle!" What? He's telling us to release our pokemon when he still has his. That's messed up.

"OK, let's do this."

Battle

Go Oshawott!

Go Purrloin!

OK let's start by using tail whip Oshawott!  
That's fine, Purrloin go for a scratch attack

Dodge it

Follow it Purrloin! Purrloin jumped up and hit Oshawott right in the face

You can get up Oshawott. Run and use water gun at close range. Oshawott got a clean hit on Purrloin. Purrloin struggled to get up. It was a critical hit!

Nice Oshawott.

Not so fast, Purrloin eat your Oran berry. Purrloin pulled out a berry and ate it.

Damn! Oshawott use another tail whip and then go straight in to tackle.

Oshawott hit Purrloin right on. Purrloin was still able to stand up. OK Purrloin, use Assist.

A glowing ball of energy surrounded Purrloin. After a few seconds it released it. Purrloin let out a Screech that had the power of darkness embedded into it. Oshawott was taken down in an instant, he was unable to stand. After Purrloin had finished, the man recalled his pokemon to its ball. I recalled Oshawott back as well, speechless.

"The move Assist allowed Purrloin to use a move from one of my other pokemon, in this case it was Snarl." He said. "I shall take my leave now." He began to walk off, after a few steps he paused and turned around. "N… my name is N. Although you lost, I could see that your pokemon listened to each of your commands flawlessly." He finished before walking off.

"Hey… Axel… are you OK?" Cheren asked.

"I…I…lost…"I said, still in shock. What the hell was with that guy, there's something about him that I can't describe…

A.N. - There you have it. Chapter 2 is finished. I just wanted to say that there is a reason that I keep alternating between using the words "he said" or "she said" so don't ask me why I haven't put them in some parts of the chapter. From here on the story should start to change into the way I wanted the plot to be like, so expect a few different things been added or changed later on. Thanks for reading. Please review!

~Sayonara


End file.
